Albion
Albion '''is an English city featured in Destroy All Humans! 2. It is based on London, United Kingdom. It is the second Invasion Site in the game, and the first in the series to take place outside of the United States of America. History After weaking the KGB stronghold in Bay City, Orthopox discovers that Ivan Oranchov has been running his plans from Albion in an attempt to derail their mission in America. Crypto meets Pox in Albion, where he finds out that the KGB have set up bases in the abandoned subway network underground Hyde Park. He intrudes their base in Hyde Park, where he finds Oranchov in his office. The latter, who mutates into an alien-like creature, challenges Crypto to battle, where he is subsequently killed. Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe, an M16 agent, oversees Crypto's battle, and helps him retreat. He informs him of his job, where he is tasked to monitor the KGB's activities around Albion. Crypto meets him later in Canal Side, where he reveals fear of a Russian art exhibition set up by the KGB going on in the city. He begs a reluctant Crypto to go check out the activity. At the art exhibition, one of the structures is destroyed, which releases a large amount of green spores into the air, mutating citizens into the same alien creatures Oranchov had mutated into. As he fights them off, a rogue KGB agent, Natalya Ivanova, helps him halfway, believing that there is a corruption plan going on within her line of work. They destroy the art exhibitions around Hyde Park and Parliament, stopping the outbreak of the spores. Crypto then helps guide Natalya to Canal Side to meet her partner after she is being hunted down by the KGB in a gunfight around Albion. Crypto then meets Ponsonby in Parliament, where he is drugged by Ponsonby to be tested on. Ponsonby reveals that M16 is actually a sector of Majestic, seeking revenge for the murder of Silhouette in 1959. Crypto manages to escape from M16 capture, where his weapons are restored by Pox. However, Ponsonby notices him, and begins a fight. Crypto subdues Ponsonby, who reveals before his death that there are possibly other aliens on the planet who defeated other sectors of Majestic, only for Pox to dismiss it. Natalya meets Crypto near the Soviet Embassy in Hyde Park, where she reveals that the KGB are working on a plan called Project Solaris, whose projects are being stored inside the building. With Crypto's help, Natalya manages to break into the base and make a successful escape, destroying the building to hold them back. They remeet at Hyde Park, where they discover the KGB are working on the project from Takoshima in Asia. After this, Crypto is finished in Albion. Areas '''Parliament: The administrative section of Albion, north of the Thames and west of Hyde Park. There are many telephone boxes here (used in Odd Jobs frequently) and MI6 Agents patrol the streets. Hyde Park: A park in between Parliament and Canal Side, north of the Thames. The local Hippies gather here in small groups and two Arkvoodle Cults have communes there. Hyde Park has been the victim to several Blisk spore outbreaks. Canal Side: A section of Albion east of Hyde Park and north of the Thames, riddled with canals crossing it. Canal Side has many choke points, as the only way to cross the canals are by Jetpack or Bridge. Soviet Embassy: An embassy for the United Soviet Socialist Republics. The Soviet Embassy is patrolled by KGB Agents, and can be split into four areas: the Power Generators, Eastern Buildings, Main Building, and Western Buildings. The Embassy has been attacked by MI6 and the Furons numerous times, all of them include an assault to capture MI6 agent Algernon, a burglary in the Embassy's cryptography room, which resulted in destruction of the Eastern Buildings, the assassination of KGB Agent Luka, and an assassination of a MI6 traitor that resulted in destruction of the Main Building. Thames River: A river splitting Albion in half. Tower Bridge: A bridge connecting Canal Side to Soho. Tower Bridge has two arched towers connected by beams, and is guarded by four British soldiers: two at North Tower and two at South Tower. Trafalgar Bridge: A bridge connecting Parliament and Trafalgar. Unlike Tower Bridge there are no buildings on it and the only guards are patrolling policemen. Soho: A neighborhood south of the Thames, to the east of Trafalgar. Soho is the home to the local Pirate DJ, and many Hippies and Mobsters. An Arkvoodle Cult has a commune there. Trafalgar: '''A neighborhood south of the Thames, to the west of Soho. Trafalgar is the home to many Urbans, and also houses Nelson's Column, possibly the reason why it is called Trafalgar (a tribute to Lord Nelson, hero of the Battle of Trafalgar). '''Abandoned Tunnel Network: An abandoned tunnel network underneath Hyde Park used by the KGB as a base. After Cryptosporidium-138 invaded the base and cleared it out, the MI6 commandeered it and used it as a base themselves. Once again, Crypto defeated the owning faction. The entrance is east of Hyde Park, along the northern half of the border. Residents *Hippies - Albion Hippies, Albion Hippie Chicks *Urban - Albion Urban Males, Albion Pompous Biddies, Albion Police Officers, Secret Agents, Albion Soldiers, KGB Agents *The Stoned Poseurs - Mitch *Canal Side Mob - Lionel *Pirate DJ (deceased) *Terry Squire (deceased) *Marcy Squire *Reeny *Eddie *Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe (deceased) *Algernon *Stan *Luka (deceased) Trivia *Albion is one of the only two areas in the series that features left-handed traffic. This is shared with Belleville. Category:Invasion sites Category:Locations Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Invasion sites